


Lullaby

by bendingwind



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/pseuds/bendingwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You never could dance very well in this body." Short sketchfic written for <a href="http://owlsie.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://owlsie.livejournal.com/"><b>owlsie</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

“You never could dance very well in this body.”

He shifts his weight slightly and moves closer to the piano. “Oh?”

“But you did play marvelously.” A grin creeps across her face, and he cannot help but return it. It helps that she is sitting on his lap, which is a very… stimulating… position indeed. But to business.

“What would you like?” he asks, matter-of-fact tone belying a bit of a purr in his voice. She squiggles slightly on his lap, and his smile widens. Her hands, with their delicate pale fingers, creep up his chest until she tugs lightly on his bowtie. An elbow gently hits the keyboard of the piano they are sitting beside, sending a single chiming note through the air.

“Play me something… scandalous,” she whispers, and he chuckles, a deep throaty sound. Her grin melts into a smile.

“Anything in particular on your mind?” he asks, his voice the slightest bit husky. She leans closer, and he breathes deeply to inhale her perfume. She wears it just right, not like most humans; just a touch of scent, tantalizing. His fingers begin moving across the keyboard, slowly at first, a gentle simple tune.

“Not exactly scandalous,” she murmurs into his neck, lips moving against sensitive skin. He hums slightly but doesn’t respond. She closes her eyes, lashes fluttering where her lips moved moments before, and settles her head onto his shoulder.

“It makes me think of you,” he says after a moment, “Now, not how you were. And anything that reminds me of you is a bit scandalous.” She can hear the smugness in his tone, and muffles a giggle in his shoulder. He plays on, and she relaxes more and more into his embrace. Slowly, her breathing evens out.

“I do love you,” he says, once he’s sure she’s really sleeping. He shifts and, with a little bit of juggling, manages to pick her up. He makes his way down the halls of the TARDIS with his precious burden, and his ship opens the doors in his way. Finally, he settles her onto her bed.

Her eyes flutter open. “Always was good at faking sleep,” she mumbles, sleepily, and he smiles.

* * *


End file.
